The Interview
by HappinessAwaitingMe
Summary: Learn about the starlet Lola Martinez! She joins Buzz Magazine and answers 25 random questions we thought up so we could get to know her!


**It's 4:45 am. I haven't slept. This idea popped into my head, and my cat won't let me sleep anyway. Every time I close my eyes she paws at me and meows. She is ridiculous. I'm brilliant. You're welcome.**

– **A very sleep deprived writer**

I: Hello Lola! Thank you for letting us delve into your life a little!

L: It's absolutely my pleasure. I love having an excuse to talk.

I: Basically, I'm going to ask you 25 random questions to get to know you. You have to answer truthfully and with as little explanation as possible. I am not allowed to comment on any answers. Sound good? 

L: I'm up for it!

#1: What is your favorite slang to use?

Actually when I was in high school, my best friend Michael started using the word "drippin'" for stuff that's really cool. We still use it when we're all together, so that's probably my favorite.

#2: Do you have any pets?

I have a cat. Her name is Percival. She thinks I'm thoroughly unimpressive. She doesn't really know what to do with me.

#3: Do you believe in ghosts?

Yes, and they terrify me. I am so afraid of disturbing the dead that I don't even go to cemeteries anymore. This one time in high school… well, that's really a story for another day.

#4: Do you eat 3 meals a day or eat when you're hungry?

Eat when I'm hungry, especially peanut butter. I love peanut butter. Do you have any peanut butter?

#5: What is your favorite sport?

Uhm… my friends played basketball in high school.

#6: Do you like ping pong?

I've honestly never tried it. I'd probably be bad at it though.

#7: What was your high school prom like?

Oh, Jesus Christ. My date, Vince, took me to dinner beforehand. The taxi driver left us in the middle of nowhere. We ran into some of our classmates who thought it was the end of the world, and we followed them back to school when they thought they could dance with our friend Zoey. When we got there, our friends Quinn and Logan were kissing and our friend Chase, who had been in England all semester, was there dancing with our friend Zoey. Our classmate Stacey lost her lisp and Michael knew how to drive a stick shift. It was a night to remember.

#8: Have you ever been involved in a tragedy?

In sophomore year, my friends and I were kind of responsible for burning down the sushi restaurant on campus. Don't give me that face! We raised the money to get it fixed. I had to be a cheerleader.

#9: What is the last gift you gave someone and why?

My friends Quinn and Logan just got married. I got her a custom made lab coat, and I got him a vintage mirror from a castle in France.

#10: What is one story your friends love to tell about you?

When I first met my friends Zoey and Nicole, I was their new roommate. I pretended to be a goth, to talk to the dead and to pierce my own tongue.

#11: What is one time you really annoyed your friends?

I was once auditioning for a role in high school. We got quarantined in our dorm and I practiced my scream pretty much all day.

#12: What was the last song you listened to?

_Move Along_ by The All-American Rejects.

#13: Are you afraid of any animals?

I've had a bad experience with bees. And mice. And a snake. Oh, and a tarantula.

#14: Are you laid back or a drama queen?

Drama Queen.

#15: What would you cook for your in-laws?

Nothing. I would get my friend Michael to cook his grandma's ravioli.

#16: Where is one place in the world you would love to travel to?

Switzerland. They make great chocolate.

#17: Who would you most like to work with during your career?

Nicole Kidman.

#18: What do you think of blueberries?

I don't believe they're actually blue.

#19: What is a show you love to watch even though you're probably too old?

Girly Cow.

#20: Have you ever lied?

I once pretended I was a guy to two of my friends so we could sunbathe on their roof.

#21: What are you afraid of?

Big costumes, like banana suits and mascots.

#22: What is the most ridiculous thing you ever did because of a crush?

I pretended I didn't know how to do a British accent so this cute British guy could teach me.

#23: Have you ever been in a fight?

This one time Quinn couldn't stop laughing so I kissed her boyfriend. She was… mad.

#24: Have you ever been really mad at a friend?

There was a peanut incident.

#25: It's been said that you are still incredibly close with your friends from high school. Is that true?

They are the five best friends a person could have. We have stuck by each other's sides since we met, and we've shared the biggest moments of our lives. We will always be close.

Thank you so much, Lola! It was great getting to know you.


End file.
